Evans Boulevard
Evans Boulevard is a road located mainly in the West Acres sub-district of Palm Bay Heights in Paradise City, although portions of the Boulevard are located in Twin Bridges and Paradise Wharf of Harbor Town. It stretches alongside the Paradise City River for the most part and features a covered section that is 1300 yards long. It is the main road located east of the Palm Bay Heights Junkyard and directly west across the River to King Avenue. Layout Following a straight North to South axis, Evans Boulevard starts at the 3-way intersection with Franke Avenue and Young Avenue. From there it heads South by South-West before truly straightening out after passing 5th Street at which point it is covered by metallic girders. The road continues southbound, passing 3rd, 2nd and 1st Street after which it enters Harbor Town. Shortly before ending at the T-intersection with Harber Street, Evans Boulevard emerges east of the Paradise City Film School. Events Three events can be started on Evans Boulevard. Shortcuts :Note: Players taking and combining both shortcuts mentioned below will have avoided this road entirely. Franke Avenue & Young Avenue On the north-east corner of the 5th Street intersection lies an opening to a paved pedestrian path going through a park area. Taking this shortcut leads players onto Franke Avenue but naturally leads to the second section of the path that goes through another park area and itself leading onto Young Avenue, west of the Auto Repair. 1st Street :This section refers to the underground service tunnel running alongside Evans Boulevard. Directly after the previous intersection, on the west side of the road is an entrance to a service tunnel. This underpass stretches for the most part side by side with the Boulevard but on a lower level. The tunnel rises up to street level twice after the entrance, once halfway down and again in front of the large construction site on 1st Street. At this point the shortcuts splits in 2 separate directions; one leading back onto Evans Boulevard, the second in the opposite direction, westbound through the building site and back onto 1st Street, in front of the 24h Towing Services building. Harber Street A short alternate off-road area is accessible in front of the Paradise City Film School. The two paths help access Evans Boulevard rather than anything else as the sharp angles it forms with said road can only be comfortably taken when driving on the northbound lane of the Boulevard. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Twin Bridges :*'Young Avenue Park *In West Acres :*'Paradise City River *In Paradise Wharf :*'Paradise City Film School :*'I-88 Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Despite its straight layout and smooth ending intersections, Evans Boulevard doesn't offer a direct access to a Finishing Landmark. Evans Boulevard can be considered an alternate itinerary to the Coastguard HQ but remains inadvisable. *Road Rage: :Players engaged in Road Rage events will can use the central separators to take down since they considerably reduce the span of the otherwise wide road. When in a Road Rage Event in Palm Bay Heights, it is recommended that players travel on Evans Boulevard and also 5th Street if possible. *Stunt Run: :A highly inadvisable road for such Stunt Run events. Evans Boulevard doesn't include any ramps of any kind and the only Score Multiplier opportunity is a hard-to-reach Billboard placed in the Construction site adjacent to 1st Street. *Marked Man: :Even if this road isn't connected to any finishing point, the Service Tunnel does offer very effective shelter against aggressive rivals. Combining this shortcut with the later Franke Avenue and Young Avenue shortcuts, drivers will be able to clear a significant distance safe from the attacks of pursuing rivals. See Also *Harber Street *King Avenue *Hamilton Avenue